Dark Ace's WakeUp Call
by Helmonade
Summary: DAxOC. The OC in this fanfiction does not belong to me Kay , she belongs to my good friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Kay?" A voice called as a man stepped through the front door of a house.  
"In the kitchen," A woman's voice replied, Kay.

The man smiled and threw off his coat before walking into the kitchen. He couldn't wait to hold his wife in his arms again after a long day at work. Kay was at a work top surface, chopping something up for their dinner. The man stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist before planting a kiss of the side of her neck. Kay giggled and turned her head to kiss her husband properly.  
"Good day, honey? " She asked as she turned her head back to chop the food up some more.  
"Yeah, not too bad. The kids were little shits though," he replied, keeping his arms around his wife's waist.  
"Kids are always little shits..." Kay smiled and continued chopping.  
"Mmm..." He removed his arms from around her waist and sat on the counter next to her, "Well, at least the holidays are coming soon... then I'll get a break from teaching French."  
"You're forgetting, honey, that we have 6 children yourself... Not to mention the 2 grandchildren," Kay said and tipped the chopped onions into a saucepan on the stove.  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Talking of our kids, Al got into trouble at school again. I had to deal with her, and I did not let her off lightly."  
Kay groaned, why was Al always such a pain in the butt?  
"You know what she's like, Ace, what were you expecting?"

((I know what you're thinking, I am completely crazy for making The Dark Ace teach French, be married and have 6 children, but OH WELL, this is what goes on inside my 14 year old fan girl mind during Role-play!))

Alex was Dark Ace and Kay's second daughter, and second child. She was 16 years old and doing what a teenage girl does – rebel.  
"Thing is," Dark Ace said as he watched his wife, "I don't understand why Al's like this... Skye wasn't."  
Skye's their eldest daughter at 21, then there's Alex, the little troublemaker, followed by the even more troublesome twins, Kacey and James (their 15), Kai, who's 4 and baby Kyris.  
"Alex is Alex, Ace, she's always been like that. Now move your ass and go and have a shower before dinner."  
"You saying I smell?"  
"Yup, pretty much."  
Dark Ace grinned, "alright, but only because I love you."  
He kissed her neck again and went upstairs to take a shower.

Kay smiled to herself, she was glad that Dark Ace was in a good mood, usually he came home from work grumpy and tired, not one for conversation. She knew exactly what was going to happen tonight due to her husband's good mood. She began to worry, there had to be something wrong with that man's testosterone or something. One day he could be lazy and stay in bed all day and not bother helping, the next he could be a woman's dream; doing all the cooking and cleaning, and the NEXT he could turn into a horny devil, constant kisses and attempts at seduction. She sighed as she stirred the food around in the saucepan. Was this the life she really wanted? A husband who's mood changed daily and 6 children...? Kay needed to talk to someone, and she knew exactly who to go to.

After dinner, Dark Ace went to watch TV, Kyris and Kai curled up, dozing off on his lap, Kacey and James went upstairs to play on their Xbox and Alex went to get ready to go out. Skye didn't live with them anymore. And Kay? She went upstairs to her room to think.

Kay often did that, she sat in the window cil looking out the window at the night's sky. It helped her sometimes. She sighed and looked around the room; photos of her children, husband and herself were around the room, smiling at the camera, looking happy. Then she looked down at her left hand, at her third finger to be precise. She twiddled her wedding ring off her finger and looked at it as it glistened in the moonlight. Why was she just sitting her as a housewife, no job, no career? She had ambitions and dreams as a child, so why was she sitting here and letting them slip away?! Why should Dark Ace be able to go out and work and chose when they have sex and basically take control of Kay's life?!  
"No more..." Kay thought to herself as she stood up.

Dark Ace poked his head round the door and smiled, "hey, honey."  
"Hi..." Kay replied and turned her head to face the window and looked out at the moon and stars. She couldn't help but sigh a little bit.  
"Is... Everything okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," Kay turned her head and gave him a weak smile before going back to look out the window.  
"It doesn't seem like it is... you don't seem very happy, darling," Dark Ace stepped into the room and walked over to her before kneeling by the side of her.  
Kay sighed, "I said I'm fine, Ace. You don't have to worry about me you know."  
"Yeah but I do... That's like me telling you not to worry about me when I go down the station, and I come home a bit late, isn't it?"  
"...Why DO you come home late from the station anyway?" Kay asked and faced him properly.

Dark Ace blinked, "Just... do I guess," Kay raised her eyebrow and Dark Ace smiled a little bit, "You look so hot when you do that."  
"This isn't a smiling matter, Ace, why do you come home late from work?" Kay asked, quite sternly which was unusual for her, normally she just backs away and doesn't bother sticking up for herself or speaking her feelings... But she wanted a change now, and she was doing it.  
"I didn't say it was, honey."  
"Then don't smile, and stop trying to change the subject, why do you come home late from work?!" Her voice was getting raised slightly as she could feel the small anger bubble inside of her.  
"It depends if we've had many fires or anything..."  
((Dark Ace is also a part-time fire-fighter ))  
Kay kept her eyebrow raised, "Hmm..."  
Dark Ace smiled at her innocently, "Honest."

Kay didn't quite believe him. There was something in that innocent smile that made her feel unsure about what he was telling her. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the sudden interlock of Dark Ace's mouth and her own. She blinked a few times in surprise before kissing him back.  
"Honest, Kay, I'm not lying."  
"Mmm... Okay," Kay replied as Dark Ace kissed her again and pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

James glanced at his twin sister and rolled his eyes; his parents were at it again and it was really quite disturbing. Hearing his mother and father moan in pleasure and the constant bang on their bedroom wall from the bed was the worst thing he wanted to hear at 10pm at night. He sighed; they were always going at it like this. Kacey looked back at her brother and shrugged before grabbing her headphones for her iPod. Jay sighed and grabbed his own; he hated the fact that his parents had sex a lot, acting like they were young teenagers in front of his friends, it was so... EMBARESSING. He thought they could at least have the dignity to be quiet and move their bed into the centre of the room so it doesn't bang on the wall separating their room and his and Kacey's room.

Jay wondered how long his parents were going to be doing it this time. He hoped it was going to be quick, he wanted to sleep – he was so tired. He could hear them bumping and banging, moaning and groaning, it was enough to drive anyone insane! He laid his head down, listening to the most ironic song anyone could listen to in this situation – Shut up by The Black Eyed Peas. Jay sighed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

He felt a soft jab in his right arm and groaning slightly, James opened his eyes to reveal a very smiley father peering at him. Letting out a groan again, he sat up and pulled his headphones out of his ears...Great, his iPod battery had run flat from last night, now what was going to entertain him all through his father's French lessons. Everyone said they were really interesting and entertaining, but to be honest, Jay found them possibly the most boring subject and lessons in his entire school. For one, his DAD was teaching, which didn't help because his friends knew what he and Jay's mum got up to, even when they were there, and two, Ace always seemed to be somewhere else in his mind whenever he sat down and looked at his computer. James made a mental note to persuade Kacey to help him hack into the computer and find out what was on it... if he truly wanted to know what was going on inside his father's mind; for what Jay knew him as – it would be rather disturbing.

Rubbing his eyes, Jay climbed out of bed and glanced at his twin. She yawned and rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up. He groaned again as Ace practically skipped happily out the room – they'd obviously gone for a very long time last night, which meant it wasn't going to happen for another week. Smiling, James quickly climbed into his school uniform and stepped into the bathroom before his older sister, Alex, could take over it. He looked in the mirror and sighed; he hated the way he looked. Well, he didn't mind, he just hated the fact he looked a lot like his father. They had the same hair colour, and Jay pretty much had the same hairstyle as him, with the big spike of hair sticking out at the back, it was always a mess when he woke up like his father's was. They had the same colour eyes too and James hated them. He was always instantly recognised and not for what he wanted to be recognised for either. It was always "Oh! That's Dark Ace's son! You can tell by the eyes!" and in truth, James hated it more than anything. His twin was completely the opposite; she looked a lot like his mother. They had the same hair colour, the same style, the same colour eyes, and they were pretty much the same when it came to fashion, hair styles and make up. He guessed that was one of the reasons he was so close to his twin, other than the fact that they were born together, although they were a different sex, their personalities were pretty much the same.

After finishing with his hair, James stepped out the bathroom and Alex rushed in, he knew she was going to spend at least an hour getting her hair and makeup perfect. Walking downstairs, he noticed his mother sitting on the sofa feeding his youngest brother Kyris while Ace was giving Kai his breakfast. Jay walked into the kitchen sleepily and grabbed a few slices of bread and stuffed them in the toaster, and then he grabbed the ready-boiled kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. The kitchen stank of coffee; it always did in a morning because both Kay and Ace were coffee addicts, they couldn't stop drinking it. James didn't understand how someone could like that stuff, to him it was disgusting. He smiled weakly at Kacey who grabbed the kettle of James and poured herself a cup of coffee; that was probably the only difference the pair had, James hated coffee and loved tea, where Kacey was the exact opposite.

Dark Ace yanked on James's school tie as he walked into the kitchen, "Morning, sport."  
Jay groaned in response.  
"Tired?" He asked and poured himself another cup of coffee, Jay nodded.  
"Yeah, because you kept me up last night as you decided to fuck mum all night... thanks, Dad," he scowled and fixed his tie back the way it was.  
Dark Ace blushed and walked back into the living room carrying his cup.

The toast popped up out of the toaster and Jay turned away from it, now in a mood. He grabbed his schoolbag and headed for the door, carrying his cup of tea.  
"You can't go to school with a cup of tea in your hand, Jay," Dark Ace said walking over to him.  
"Okay, Dad, your right... Here ya go," James replied and poured the tea over Dark Ace's head and handed him the cup, "enjoy your day," he smiled and walked out the door, leaving a very wet father standing at the open door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dark Ace slapped his hands down on the table in front of James and growled quietly in his throat, "I don't know what you were playing at earlier young man, but it was certainly not funny and your mother is not impressed with you either."  
There was no way Dark Ace was going to let his son get away with what he'd done this morning.

He scowled at Jay's smug face, but he wouldn't hit him, he made a promise to himself years ago never to hit one of his children because he knew what it felt like to be hit by a parent. Dark Ace didn't exactly have an enjoyable childhood, let's just say that. Jay raised his eyebrow and grinned at Dark Ace.  
"What you gonna do, Dad? Give me detention?"  
"I might do."  
Jay laughed, "Oh please, what's detention going to do? You'll have to be closer to me then wouldn't you? I don't wanna stay near you anyway, not after what you were doing with mum last night. Its bloody disgusting Dad, you need to grow the fuck up and get a life, and a room, perhaps a soundproof room. Mum doesn't want to shag you every fucking second, you're just a god damn nympho and you really need to act your age. You're too old to be having sex all the time, build a bridge and get the fuck over it."  
Dark Ace blinked at that, speechless; none of his kids had ever said anything like that to him before, he wasn't about to put up with it.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?!" he asked loudly.

The whole classroom froze to hear what was going on. Dark Ace stood up straight and glared at Jay, who helped no expression as he stared back at his father, in an attempt of intimidation. He cleared his throat and turned away from James before walking back up to the front of the class and sitting down in his chair, looking at his students.  
"What are you staring at? Go on, carry on with your work," Dark Ace snapped; pissed off at James. He had trouble to control his temper whenever someone pissed him off like James had done.

*

Dark Ace grabbed his phone and dialled Kay's number at lunch time and sighed, he just needed someone to talk to that actually understood what he was going on about. He looked around the room as he waited for his wife to pick up and sighed a little bit – he hated working all the time, these lunch time phone calls were the most that the two got to chat freely without one of them being tired.  
"Hello?"  
Dark Ace smiled as he heard her voice, "Hey, Kay."  
"Should you be calling me on your lunch break?"  
"I don't care; I want to talk to you."  
"Uh-oh... I don't like the sound of that. What's the matter?"  
Dark Ace sighed, he was being so pathetic but he couldn't help it as he explained everything that had happened during his lesson with James. He waited patiently while Kay thought about what he'd just told her.  
"Right... Okay..."  
"That all you can say?!" Dark Ace's anger bubbled slightly inside of him which made him snap but then he blinked, he didn't mean to do that, "Sorry... I shouldn't have done that, my bad."  
He heard Kay sigh on the other end, "Look, Ace, Jay's just tired and annoyed about it. Just forget about it okay?"  
It was Dark Ace's turn to sigh this time, "Yeah but I don't see what's so wrong with it! I mean, we're a married couple, we're allowed to do whatever we want, right?"  
"Yeah... But it's not nice for the kids to hear us."  
Dark Ace rolled his eyes, "so you're saying we're not allowed to have sex ever again because of the kids?"  
"Ace you're acting like you live for sex, is that all I am to you? An object that you can fuck whenever you want to?"  
"No, Kay, I wasn't saying that-"  
"You know what, if that's what you feel then just forget it."

And then he heard the bleeps... She'd hung up.

"Shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kai smiled happily when he noticed his mother standing in the school playground to collect him, but she didn't look too good. Her eyes were red and tearful; she'd been crying. He ran over to her, no longer smiling but looking slightly concerned.  
"Mummy?" Kai looked up at Kay who smiled reassuringly as she balanced a crying Kyris on her hip.  
"Yeah, Kai?"  
"Have you been crying?"  
Kay's smile disappeared for a moment before it came again, "No, don't be silly, Kai, I haven't been crying, I just have hay fever."  
"But it's winter..."  
Kai's mother shook her head and took his hand, "Don't worry about me, Kai, Mummy's fine."  
"Is Daddy going to be at home tonight?" Kai blinked up at Kay, who didn't look down at him, she just looked straight ahead of her and didn't say anything as she continued to walk on. Kai knew that this was a bad sign... he didn't like the look on his mother's face as he asked that question, and he knew not to speak until they got home, well, until Kay spoke at least.

Kai walked out of his bedroom a while later and noticed something was happening in his mum and dad's room. His dad wasn't home yet, so he just presumed his mum was tidying up in there, but he could hear crying and sniffing. Kai pushed the door open gently, preying his mum didn't hear it and slowly poked his head round the corner. He blinked. What was his mum doing? She was shoving a load of clothes into some bags... but they weren't her clothes; they were Dark Ace's clothes. What was happening here? Maybe his dad was going on a school trip and Kay was simply trying to help, she was crying because she'd miss him?

Kai stepped into the room a little more and Kay looked up, her eyes red from crying.  
"Kai? What are you doing in here?" Kay asked, sniffing.  
"What are you doing with Daddy's clothes?" Kai replied.  
Kay sighed, "...You're dad's going away for a while, that's all. I'm just packing for him so he doesn't have to do it when he gets back from work."  
"Oh... Where's he going?"  
"I can't remember, Kai, stop asking me questions please I've got a headache," Kay said, rubbing her forehead.  
Kai shrugged; it did make sense. His mum was crying because his dad was going away for a while and she was going to miss him. So that must explain why she was crying earlier, his dad had spoken to her over the phone and told her. Kai knew he had nothing to worry about now, everything was going to be fine; he knew his dad would be back.

Kai sat in his bedroom, looking down at the piece of paper in front of him; he had no idea what to draw for his Art homework. He couldn't draw very well, but then again, he doubted many 4 year olds could draw well. Sighing, he picked up his pencil and drew a round circle for a head – he was going to draw his family: his mum, dad, three sisters and two brothers, and then himself, smack bang in the middle. All six of them in front of a large square building, that represented the house he lived in.

Kai's concentration was broken when he heard shouting. His dad. His dad was shouting, why? Then he heard a reply – his mum. They were... arguing? Kai had never heard them argue before, and his dad sounded pretty angry, maybe a little upset. He didn't like it; there was a lot of swearing involved and he started to get scared. Maybe his dad didn't want his mum to pack for him; perhaps he wanted to do it on his own so he knew what he was going to wear when he was away for a bit... It couldn't be that bad, could it? Kai winced as the shouting got louder. Kyris started crying. He heard James come in and start shouting too. Then Kacey joined in. Everyone was shouting at each other. None of them had ever been violent before; he knew his dad used to be Dark Ace but he thought that he'd stopped being him. Now Kai wasn't so sure. He started shaking and crying quietly. He'd never been scared like this before. He heard his mum start crying. Kai wanted to go out there and cuddle her, but he was scared he could get hit.

"Why the hell have you packed for me?! Are you just deciding that I'm going to leave and never come back? What the fuck have I done?" Kai heard his dad yell.  
"All you use me for is sex, Ace! That's it! That's all, every bloody night you try it on with me and I have to give in!" Kay replied, loudly.  
"No I don't! That's a god damn fucking lie, Kay! I don't bloody use you for sex!"

Kai wondered what 'sex' was, perhaps it was a game?

"Just get out, Ace."

Kai's eyes widened – his dad was going to leave?!

"You can't make me."  
"Yes I can."

_Don't go, daddy..._

"I love you, I'm not leaving."  
"You love me for my appearance, not my personality."  
"That's not true."  
"Get out. And never come back."  
Kai's eyes widened again – his dad was never coming back?  
"Don't go daddy..." he whispered quietly.  
"I don't want you here anymore, get out."  
"But... but I love you, Kay. Look, you're just being silly, let's just forget this all happened, yeah?"  
"You're a lying bastard, a hypocrite, a user... Get out. I don't love you anymore."

Silence followed.  
No one knew what to say.  
"It's amazing the heart makes no noise when it breaks..." Kai heard someone say quietly. Then there were a shuffle of footsteps...down the stairs... an opening of the front door...and the slam...


End file.
